The Look in the Mirror
by LovingtheBullworthSpirit
Summary: When Skye Weatherspoon is sent to Bullworth Academy, her life is just getting better. She has ADD, but doesn't take her meds. She is very...confusing at times. But here's the thing, everyone is comparing her to the school's pysco Gary Smith. ADD, never take their meds, weird mood swings, you name it, but what happens when one falls for the other?


**Chapter One: Welcome to Hell**

_'Ugh, just what I needed. Another reason  
__to send me to Happy Volts Asylum again. I am  
__BEYOND pissed at my "parents" for sending me here.  
__Then again, who wouldn't blame them. I  
__always end up threatening or hurting someone, or  
__just explode like a ticking bomb. I am Skye Vanessa  
__Weatherspoon, and I have to stay at the WORST school  
__in the country. **Bullworth Academy.**_

"Skye, aren't you going you say something?" asked my mother. Like I REALLY wanted to talk to her. She's listening to her new fiancee to send me here. That prick nevered liked me from the start. I always hated him, he hated me, we're sworn enemies. "Okay, I like the fact that you're engaged to a serial killing asshole who just got off parrol." "Thats enough Skye!" I layed back on the seat, looking at the the car's roof. I knew he was going to get rid of me. "You are lucky that we won't be there to remind you of taking your meds." Yes, if you're wondering, I have ADD, and I don't like taking my meds. "Whatever you say, jackass." "SKYE! Robert you were right, we should've sent her here a long time ago." He tried to convince her to send me here AGES ago!? That douchebag! I can't wait to get out this car. Moments later we arrived at a school that looked like hell. I could tell I was going to be back in Happy Volts in only a week. I got out the car and got my things out the trunk. "I'm gonna think about you on our cruise, Skye." Then he and my mother laughed and took off in the sunset. I hope the crash and burn in hell. "Ah, you must be ." I jumped and turned around to see a woman who looked at like my old teacher standing behind me. I can tell we won't be getting along anytime soon. "Yes, I am." "Right this way, is waiting for you in his office. Do come child." And she started walking into the gate. "Hey! Wait up." And I ran after her and into the main building. I didn't bother to get my things since some creepy looking big dude took them to mydorm room. When I was in the office, I was trying to breathe. "I...said to...wait...up." I couldn't even get my words out right. "I don't wait for children, now do come along, he's in there." She then pointed to the door on the right when a man appeared out he doorway.

"Weatherspoon, in here." And I did as he said. I sat in a rather uncomfortable seat and looked at him. "Ah, Weatherspoon, its good to see you here. I am , your headmaster and principal. I looked through your records and I have to say, I am inpressed of how you aren't in prison, yet. You threatened to cut 2 police officers, beaten a girl sensly, vanderlism, sending two males to a hospital, shall I go on. I don't want you to have one of my students in the hospital, so you can't stay in the girls' dormatory. You have to stay in the boys'." I wasn't paying any attention until he said the last part. "WHAT, WHY!?" "Because you have some serious issues you need to sort out, and I can't risk anyone getting hurt. Since you have ADD, of course. I also put you in a dorm with a roommate." My eyes almost popped out my head. "You mean I have to stay in a room with a pervert who probably hasn't gotten any in ages!? I can't room with a guy!" I am kinda hoping that he changes his mind. "Yes, you can. Besides, I think you two will get along perfectly." Is he serious, please tell me he's joking. I sighed, knowing I won't get my way, and nodded. "There you go, now, I want you to go get in your uniform and stay out of trouble. You have your time-table and everything else. Now, run along. And I expect that you take your meds, Miss Weatherspoon." "Don't worry, sir. I am." And with that I walked out the office and down the stairs. When I reached the double doors, I heard a girl gossiping about something. Oh how much I love eavesdropping. I crept in the corner that was next to her and listened from the other side of the wall. "I heard he's back, and he has a roommate." "Me, too. I feel sorry for the poor sucker thats stuck with him. He's gonna make their life here a living hell." I peeked around to see a red-head who had her hair in a pony tail and a girl with pigtails in her hair. I thought of staying longer, but the bell rung and I hurried off to the boys' dormatory. When I walked in, I seen some fat kid with his fly down, running, well _trying_ to run from the big guy that was chasing him. I laughed and the big guy looked at me.

"Why are you here, girls can't be in here!" "Well, Crabblebitch sent me here. Do you know were dorm 6 is?" The guy dropped the nerd and looked at me with confusing. "Are you sure that he said dorm 6?" I looked at him and the nerd looked at me with worry in his eyes. "Y-Yeah, he said dorm 6. Why?" I'm guessing he was a jock since he wore a jacket and looked like he played football. "Uh, you don't know. Thats the pysco room. He's coming back today around 8. You're lucky your here since its 6, you have time to learn about him. I recommend you don't get on his bad side." And he went back to pound the the nerd. "Oh, and dorm 6 is on your left, last room." I walked to the end of the hall and opened the room's door. I seen two beds, a desk, you know, room things. I sat down on the bed closer to the closet and looked at my uniform. I decided to put it on. I had a Bullworth vest and a white shirt to go underneath. I had a skirt and I decided to wear Vans with my uniform. I got up and looked at my time-table. I started studying it and heard a bell ring. In less than 2 seconds, people were walking in and talking. I walked out and a boy in a pink shirt and blue vest look at me. He walked toward me. "W-W-What are **YOU **here?" He sounded scared. "I was sent here by Crabblebitch. I'm Skye Weatherspoon, by the way. And you were..." "Pete, Pete Kowalski. Nice to meet you Skye." He held out his hand for her to shake it. Instead I pulled him close and hugged him. I released from the hug to see a guy with a shaved head looking at us, smirking. "Wow, Pete. I never knew you could get a girl in less than a minutes. I'm inpressed." "S-S-She's not my girlfriend, Jimmy. She's new here. Crabblebi, I mean Crabblesnitch sent her here." I was looking Jimmy up and down, observing him. I came to his face to see him smirking. "Why are you checking me out?" "I would rather make out with a cactus than check you out." I gacked a little then laughed, so did Petey. "Ah, femme-boy, I see you haven't changed since I left." I turned around to see the person that everyone was talking about, aka, my roommate.


End file.
